Movie Night
by StevenRogers1920
Summary: Ever wondered what movie night at Avengers Tower would be like? In this story you will get a glimpse into what one such night would be like with our favorite superheroes.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing?" Vision asks, sitting down across from Wanda.

"Crocheting." Wanda states without looking up as she continues her work.

"It looks complicated."

"It's not really," after a moment she glances at him, "Would you like me to teach you?"

"That sound great. What will I need?" Vision eyes her yarn and her large needle.

"You'll have to have some yarn and a needle. I have more in my room," she stands and sets her length of green yarn on the table, "I'll be right back."

She passes Sam as she heads through the kitchen and down the stairs. Sam pokes his head into the dining room then calls over his shoulder, "That's all the dishes, Cap."

"Okay, thanks. Tell everyone else to go ahead and set up a movie, would ya?" Steve calls back.

"Sure." Sam smiles at Vision, who is sitting patiently at the table, and pokes his head into the living room. "Steve says that you all should go ahead and set up a movie."

"We are trying," Natasha says, "But some people just can't make up their minds."

Tony is standing beside the television set holding two movies, "Look, I'm tired of Disney cartoons," he was saying to Bucky and Thor, "Let's watch a grown-up movie tonight."

"That's fine, I think I've gotten caught up on all the good cartoons now anyway." Bucky heads over to Sam and Natasha, "You gonna stay and watch what-ever-it-is-we-are-watching tonight?"

"Nah. I've gotta get home. I have to go into work tomorrow. Speaking of leaving," he looks around the room, "Does anyone remember where I put my keys?"

"I'll help you look," Bucky offers. He heads into the foyer to check the table as Sam looks beside the couch.

Steve and Bruce walk in to find Tony arguing with Thor. "What's the problem?" Steve asks.

Tony sighs, "Thor is trying to insist that we watch 'Hercules' again."

"We just watched that two days ago," Steve says.

Clint sits down by the left arm of the couch, "I vote we watch something different."

"Me too," Natasha sits down beside Clint and grabs the pillow.

"Sorry, Thor, but it looks like you have been overruled. I think it's Wanda's turn to pick but she said she's going to teach Vision how to crochet tonight. That would make it Tony's turn," Bruce interjects, "What is it you've got there?"

Tony perks up at that. He holds up the movie case, "It's called 'Insidious'. It has good reviews, so I bought it last week." He sticks the moving in the player and sits down in his recliner.

Clint picks up the remote and turns the TV on, "What's it about?"

Thor sits down in the floor, wrapped in a blanket and holding a bowl of chips. Steve flops down onto his loveseat and pulls a fuzzy blanket off the back. Nobody would sit with him after he stuck his freezing feet against them. For some reason they were always cold, even in summer, almost as if they'd never thawed fully. Bruce stands behind the couch waiting to hear the description, if it didn't sound too interesting, he'd go sit at the table with Vision and Wanda to tinker on one of his latest projects.

"It's a horror movie about these parents who do some crazy stuff when they think that their new house is haunted, and their unconscious son gets possessed." Tony replies as he puts up the footrest.

"A horror movie, huh?" Bruce shakes his head, "You guys enjoy that, I'll be in the dining room." He grabs his box of tools and parts then heads to the table.

Bucky and Sam return, the latter holding his keys. Bucky takes a seat on the other side of Natasha and Sam sits for a moment on the arm of the loveseat. "I hope you guys enjoy your movie. Wait is this 'Insidious'? I've been meaning to buy this." He gets to a more comfortable position, "I think I'll stay to see if it looks any good."

Bruce sits down at the end of the table, so his tools will be out of the way of the crocheting lesson.

Wanda looks up when he sits down, "Do you know how to crochet?"

"I'd have to say that I don't," he opens the lid and starts setting out the various pieces of metal and wires. "Why? Are you wanting to teach me too?" Bruce chuckles then looks up to see her nodding.

"I think it would give you something to do to calm yourself down. Something other than fiddling with those projects that always end up frustrating you even more." Wanda pulls out another needle and motions for Bruce to move closer. He thinks for a moment then obliges. Wanda holds up two spools of yarn, "What color?"


	2. Chapter 2

After five minutes Thor's crunching has annoyed everyone in the room. Clint finally can't stand it a moment longer and chucks the remote at his head, "Will you be quiet?"

Thor rubs the spot where the remote had hit him and grumbles as he sets his mostly empty bowl aside. Tony pulls his legs up and whispers "Thanks, I was about to do that."

A few more minutes pass and Thor gets bored. "You know not of the horrors I have faced in the nine realms. Times where we were overrun with creatures so deadly that you…" he was cut off when the pillow Natasha had been clutching to her chest thumped into his head. "Eeah!"

"Shut it!" Bucky hisses at him.

"You know," Sam says still perched on the armrest, "I should be leaving. I've got to get home." He doesn't move even his eyes from the movie.

At the next intense moment Natasha realizes that throwing the pillow at Thor may not have been the best idea. She gasps and grabs for Clint's hand. He doesn't move but clutches her just as tightly.

Steve realizes he's been biting his lip only when he tastes the metallic taste of blood. He forces himself to stop and clutch his blanket instead.

Bucky lets out the breath he'd unknowingly been holding when he feels Natasha patting his leg persistently. He grabs her hand to get her to stop and ends up squeezing it in anticipation.

Thor looks around the room at his friends and sighs, "Are you not the mightiest warriors of this realm? And yet you cower before the imaginings…"

This time it's Tony who silences him, "If you don't stop talking, I'm going to make you go sit in the kitchen!" Tony is curled up tightly in the corner of his chair and it doesn't look like he'll be making anyone do anything any time soon. Thor glances at him and shakes his head, before standing and making his way to the dining room to see what the others were doing.

Clint mutters under his breath, "That seems painful."

Natasha's reply startles Clint who hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud, "It is."

"Wait a second, you've been possessed?" he leans closer and whispers back.

"No, but I can feel the pain all through my hand and arm," she says slowly, not daring to even blink.

Clint relaxes his hand and realized just how hard he'd been gripping her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… is that better?" He looks over to see her crouching with one hand still on his wrist and the other clutching Bucky's left arm. His metal arm. "Tasha, your hand!" he exclaims, no longer whispering.

"Shhh," she scolds him. "You'll get sent out like Thor." She turns to smile at him but sees the look of true concern on his face, "What is it?"

"Your hand! Do you not realize that…? It's like you don't even… I mean can't you… just…" Clint growls in frustration as he struggles to explain.

Bucky leans up to look around Natasha, "What are you going on about, Clint?" he says, aggravated that he could no longer hear over Clint's ramblings.

Clint stands up and gestures to Natasha's hand, "Let go! Let. Go."

"What do you…" Bucky looks down. He gasps and pulls his arm away. "I didn't mean… I am so sorry! Are you alright?"

Natasha looks down and her eyes widen. Her hand is ghostly white from loss of blood circulation as well as in grotesque pain at the loss of pressure. She grimaces as she rubs it with her other hand. She stiffly moves her fingers which causes her to wince.

"What is all the commotion for?" Steve, the noise having broken his intense concentration, asks.

"I will be fine." Natasha says to try to reassure everyone.

"What are you talking about, Nat?" Steve sits up and turns to better face her. He sees Clint still standing in front of her and Bucky who is wearing a look of horrified concern.

"Actually," Natasha sighs, "I may need to have this looked at. It feels almost like it did when I broke it a few years ago."

"I am so sorry. I wasn't even thinking that I would hurt you," Bucky bits his lip.

"I know you didn't mean to, it's fine. It's as much my fault as it is yours."

"Would you like me to take a look at it?" Sam stretches as he straightens from having perched so long, "That way you don't have to go all the way down to the medical lab if it's nothing." He steps closer and she holds out her hand. He gently takes it and turns it over.

"You're a doctor?" Tony asks as he sits up. The credits had started rolling and he was made aware of the situation at hand.

"I was a pararescue actually," Sam says without looking up, "I know military first aid as well as CPR. I'm not a medic but sometimes there isn't time to get people to a medic." He continues to put pressure in different areas of her hand.

"That is where it hurts most."

"I don't think it's broken," he steps back, "It's probably fractured though. You should go down and get a splint that will have to be worn for about three weeks." He turns and looks out the window at the black sky, "I've really got to get home now. I'll walk down to the medical lab with you on my way out if you'd like."

"Sure," Natasha stands and smiles, "At least we didn't miss much of the movie."

Wanda steps in and looks around, "Movie over?"

"Yeah," Steve says as he watches Natasha and Sam head down the stairs, "How did your knitting lesson go?"

"Crochet. And it went well. I didn't get far on my project, but Vision and Bruce have gotten the hang of it. They both started with a potholder and now are working on a scarf. Thor has been working on his potholder for at least forty minutes," she makes a face, "I don't think he quite understands but I'm done fighting with him on how it's supposed to be done." She looks around, "Where'd Nat go?"

"Down to the medical lab," Steve replies. "Pretty sure Bucky accidentally fractured her wrist. I remember now why I don't watch horror movies."


	3. Chapter 3

"I feel really bad about what happened tonight," Bucky says as he rolls over to face Steve's bed on the opposite wall.

"She's not mad. Now go to sleep Buck," Steve replies groggily.

A minute passes in silence then Bucky says, "We should rethink seating arrangements. I need to sit by the left arm of the couch. Maybe Clint will switch with me."

"Don't count on it. I've never seen him sit anywhere else," Steve murmurs.

"You'll share the loveseat with me, won't you?" Bucky snuggles farther down under his blankets.

"I can't wait for your room to be finished."

"What?"

"You keep me awake. I just want to go to sleep," Steve turns his back to his friend and faces the wall.

"Will you answer my question? Then I'll leave you alone."

"Fine. You can sit with me on the loveseat next time we watch a movie. It's like eleven o'clock."

"Closer to one," Bucky replies as he lays on his back and stares at the ceiling.

"Good night Bucky."

"G'night Steve."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm fine, really," Natasha says as she sits down beside Clint who passes her a cup of coffee.

"I'm just really sorry. It was your right hand too," Bucky sits down across from her and watches Vision work on his blue scarf.

"It's no big deal. I'm ambidextrous," she grins.

"That's a ten-dollar word for you," Steve says sitting down.

"It just means I can use both hands."

"I know what it means," Steve rolls his eyes, "I just hope word of this doesn't get out. It could mean trouble."

Bucky places his head in his hands, "I've been thinking about that all morning. They'll say I'm not safe to be around and…"

"What? No. I was talking about Nat not being able to use her right hand for three weeks. If criminals and aliens get word of this no one will be safe. They are more scared of Black Widow than they are of the rest of the team," Steve takes a sip of his coffee.

Bucky glares at Steve and smacks his arm causing his coffee to slosh over the edge of his cup. "Oh!" Steve gasps as the hot liquid soaks through his shirt then shakes his head as everyone else laughs.


End file.
